Keeping In Touch
by chrissieee
Summary: A one shot based on the email Nick sent to Zoe in S28E32. Zoe decides she wants to keep in touch with Nick.


**Yeah, so I haven't been on here for a long time. I've been busy a bit with life and things. Anyway, I haven't watched Casualty for ages but I've decided to start again now Connie's back.**

**Basically this is just a one shot based on the email that Zoe got from Nick last night. (Can you believe he emailed her?! Fangirl moment!) I don't really want to write multi-chapter stories anymore as I never get around to finishing them, and all the ones on here that I haven't finished will probably remain that way. Sorry. :(**

**All mistakes in this, as usual, are mine and I don't actually own Casualty because if I did Nick and Zoe would have never broken up. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Keeping In Touch

Zoe sat back in the drivers seat of her car after a long day. Connie Beauchamp had been driving her mad. She knew she was playing a dangerous game by asking Connie to help her with the admin but she had wanted Connie to gain her trust. If the were going to work together in the ED they should at least get on. Zoe opened the email app on her phone and found the email from Nick. She was surprised that Nick had actually replied. They'd both been awful at keeping in contact since Nick left last year.

He had sent her a message saying that he'd arrived safely but Zoe never found the time to reply, and when she did, she figured it was too late and Nick would have just assumed she got the message fine. She decided to send him a Christmas e-card a few months back. It was a funny one, but she never got a reply from him. Either Nick was being funny with her or it just wasn't his thing. Zoe went with the latter, he never was that keen on the festive period.

However, in her desperation to find answers about Connie Beauchamp, Zoe knew Nick would have answers and that was why she contacted him. Never in a million years did she expect a response, let alone the end line _Keep in touch. _What did he mean by that? That had been playing in her mind all day. Did he just want her to keep him updated on the Connie situation or was he actually interested in what was going on in Zoe's life? She had no idea.

Zoe eventually looked up at the clock on her dashboard. She'd been sitting there reading the same line for nearly ten minutes. She decided it was time to move as if Connie saw her she'd probably have a sarcastic dig. She put her keys in ignition and drove off.

* * *

Upon reaching her apartment, Zoe suddenly felt alone. It really hadn't been the same since Nick had left. Even though they weren't together and he was with Yvonne, he'd still pop over for a bottle of wine and a natter. They both knew they were good friends and nothing more, and Zoe had come to accept that. She missed them nights. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a ready meal for one and a bottle of wine. Was this the life she wanted? She wondered what Nick would have been up to at this time. It was 6PM which meant it would be lunchtime in Michigan. Zoe pictured Nick sitting in his office having lunch and smiled. She missed spending her lunch breaks with him.

The microwave pinged and Zoe took out the ready meal and grabbed her glass of wine. She sat on the sofa and opened her laptop. Curiosity got the better of her and she typed Nick's name into the search engine. She didn't actually expect to find anything useful but she found a link to a hospital in the states and was surprised to find out that Nick was an Attending Physician in a Diagnostics Department. She laughed a bit and thought of the time that Nick had set up the Clinical Decisions Unit in Holby. It wasn't an idea that had gone down well with the higher members of staff but it allowed Nick to keep patients in for longer and diagnose them. He was obviously doing something he loved.

Zoe took a few more sips of her wine. Savouring the flavour. The wine was one of her and Nick's favourites, they always used to order it at The Vine together. It was expensive but worth it. As she swallowed, something strange came over her, a felling of impulsiveness. She'd go and see Nick. The case earlier with Charlie's dementia patient had made her realise that life is really precious, as is love. She still loved Nick, there was no denying that. She opened another tab and found an airline site. There was a flight to Detroit leaving London in the morning. It was £800 and she'd probably be in trouble with Mr Self for taking more time off unexpectedly but she didn't care. She was going to find Nick no matter what. She paid for the ticket and rushed off to the bedroom, chucking some clothes and toiletries into a suitcase and getting ready to go.

* * *

As the taxi sped along the motorway her heart was pounding. Was she doing the right thing? Would Nick hate her? What would she do if he wasn't at the hospital when she turned up. She shook her head trying to rid herself of all those thoughts. She didn't need to worry about that right now. She sat back and closed her eyes, picturing Nick. Would he even still look the same? Would he still be into bespoke suits and nice shoes or perhaps the states had changed him? She didn't know the answers to any of the questions going around in her head. She just knew that she couldn't wait to see Nick.

The flight was pretty much the same. As she tried to get into some film her mind always wandered to the subject of Nick. She was several thousand feet above Earth and almost £1000 out of pocket now, there was absolutely nothing she could do about it now. Connie would probably be in her element, realising that Zoe had taken more time off and she'd be boss of the ED.

* * *

As the cab pulled up outside the hospital, Zoe couldn't help but feel nervous. It was very different from any of the hospitals that she'd worked at in the UK. It didn't look worn down. She walked into the well presented lobby area and found the sign to Diagnostics. It was on the fourth floor. As she stood in the lift, her heart began to pound. What on Earth was she doing? She tried to look calm as it started and stopped and people got in and out.

After a short time that seemed like forever the lift stopped at Zoe's floor and she stepped out. Suddenly, she felt very wobbly on her heels. She calmed herself and walked confidently down to the corridor and eventually found the department. She felt nervous as she looked at the names on the office doors. She could bump into Nick at any time and for some reason that terrified her. After a few minutes she came across a glass walled office. She stopped quite some distance from it. Her senses told her it was probably Nick's. She didn't know why, it was just the type of office he'd have. She slowly approached it and she could just make out a figure in it sat at the desk writing. It was Nick. It was Nick dressed in one his famous suits and clompy shoes. When she realised this her heart nearly beat out of her chest. He was there and she was mere metres away from him. She considered turning back but what would the point in that be?

She nervously walked over to the door and saw the name 'Dr N Jordan.' As she starred at the sign Nick looked up from his desk and did a double take. There was absolutely no backing out for Zoe now. Nick jumped out of his chair and almost sprinted across the office, opening the door.

The two of them stood there for a moment, taking each other in.

"I… um…I…" Zoe tried to talk and explain herself but the words just wouldn't come out. "I…"

Nick smiled at her and let out a little laugh. This made Zoe relax a bit.

"When I said keep in touch Zoe, this isn't quite what I meant." Nick said playfully before pulling Zoe into a massive hug.

After a few moments they pulled away slightly and Zoe finally regained her voice "I just wanted to see you, Doctor Jordan." She emphasised the word 'doctor'.

"Ah yes, they don't respect us surgeons as much over here." Nick replied with a sense of amusement in his voice.

"I respect you." Zoe looked into his eyes. "I love you Nick."

Nick paused for a moment before speaking.

"I love you too Zoe. I always have and I always will." And with that he pulled her into an even bigger hug than before.

The End

* * *

**Had to give them a happy ending! Hope you enjoyed it. Please rate/review/etc. :) **


End file.
